


Why?

by IHealRages



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter fandom - Fandom
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Sad Ending, implied panicking, you can imagine what happens next I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: June Drarry Discord Challenge "Discovery" 299 words.A re-imagining of Harry finding Draco in the bathroom in sixth year, but not a fix it.





	Why?

-

 

He’d followed him into the bathroom expecting anger, or scheming. Not Malfoy sobbing, full of panic. The soft whimpers froze him to the spot. 

 

The blond seemed to catch sight of him in the mirror and turned, his hand going to his wand, hesitating as Harry didn’t move. 

Finally coming back to himself, Harry gripped his own wand tight. “You look like shit, Malfoy.”

 

The blond was shaking, eyes narrowed. “I still look better than you, Potter,” he retorted, his words lacking the usual sting. 

 

“You cursed Katie Bell,” Harry accused, keeping his guard up, waiting for him to attack. 

 

Draco’s eyes flickered away for a moment, his knuckles turning white. “Do you have proof?” 

 

Harry frowned, confused by the lack of reaction. “Why did you do it, Malfoy? Do death eaters have to just run around hurting people, is that it, Malfoy? Got to be evil like your dad.”

 

Those stormy grey eyes turned on him, wand raised. “Really, Potter? I’m  _ evil _ ? Do you think I want to do this?” he sobbed, choking up as tears spilled down his cheeks. “If I don’t, he’ll kill me.”

 

Harry faltered, something new welling up inside him. It was warm and light, filling him with warmth down to the tips of his toes. A sudden realisation hit him.

“Let me help you,” he said before he could stop himself. 

 

A light blush covered Draco’s cheeks. “Why?” 

 

“I just… want to…” He didn’t know why, but he could see Malfoy was hurting, trapped in something he didn’t want to be in... 

His heart clenched. 

 

Draco bit his lip and shook his head.

He threw a hex.

 

Harry threw one back. “Malf _ —  _ Draco, let’s talk about this!” 

 

“Go  _ away _ !” 

 

He dodged a blasting charm, a spell coming to mind as he countered.

 

“ _ Sectumsempra _ !”

 

-


End file.
